This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. ABSTRACT We intend to test the safety, and immunologic and clinical efficacy of a combination of 2 allogeneic neuroblastoma tumor cell line vaccines, one of which has been genetically modified to secrete the cytokine/chemokine combination of IL-2 and lymphotactin, in patients undergoing chemotherapy for newly diagnosed, high risk neuroblastoma who receive single autologous stem cell rescue as consolidation therapy. This protocol will be carried out as a Phase I/IIa study to evaluate the safety and toxicity of adding a previously unstudied, unmodified, irradiated neuroblastoma cell line (SKNLP) to a studied, safe dose of a gene modified, IL-2/Lptn secreting neuroblastoma cell line SJNB-JF-IL2/Lptn to be given as a vaccine to patients diagnosed with high risk neuroblastoma.